Mistletoe Magic
by BiancaaBlack
Summary: "Do you by any chance, Lily, know what you're supposed to do under the mistletoe?" Remus Lupin said, mocking me. He and Black had matching smirks on their face.   "I'm not kissing Potter," I said crossing my arms in front of me.   One shoT. LE/JP


Lily Evans has always loved Christmas. It's the most wonderful time of the year, right? She doesn't like it because of the gift exchanging. She isn't a materialist and never has been. She likes the spirit of Christmas. Families getting together, decorating the Christmas tree, singing carols, thinking about what a person likes so you know what present you'd buy them, being better. Because, certainly, in this time of the year everyone is better… or tries to. Lily herself decided to be better.

_I won't yell at Potter. I won't hex Potter into next week. I will keep calm. I won't yell at him. I will keep calm. _

"For Merlin's sake, Potter, no means no! It's past curfew and the rules clearly say that you can't get out of the common room for any whatsoever reason!" _That was it for keeping my calm. _

"But what if I was badly injured and dying? I would need to go to Madame Pomfrey immediately."

"You are not badly injured, Potter. You want to go outside to have a snowball fight," I said and sighed. He was being impossible again.

"Come on, Evans. Every single Gryffindor wants to go outside and they can't because you won't agree with me even once." He was right. The common room was packed with Gryffindors, all of them with their coats and gloves on waiting for me to say I won't tattle so they could go have a snowball fight. If only Potter hadn't given them this stupid idea. "Please," he said fluttering his insanely long eyelashes. How could such gorgeous lashes be wasted on men?

I took another look around the common room and everyone was looking at me with pleading eyes. I sighed once again. 'Fine, Potter. But if anyone catches you, I was fast asleep and I had nothing to do with this. And wipe that grin off your face."

He put his gloves on said a quick "Thank you, Lily!" and turned around, headed for the portrait door but he jumped back as if he stepped into a wall.

"Bloody…"

"Language, Potter," I warned.

He took a step forward but the same thing happened and he jumped back.

"What is this?" he said frustrated. People in the common room were no longer headed for the door but stopped to see what had happened.

"Charmed mistletoe, mate!" Sirius Black explained pointing to a bunch of mistletoe that was hovering in the air just above my head.

"Do you by any chance, Lily, know what you're supposed to do under the mistletoe?" Remus Lupin said, mocking me. He and Black had matching smirks on their face.

"I'm not kissing Potter," I said crossing my arms in front of me.

"Then it won't let you go." Sirius shrugged. "You're choice."

"That's rubbish," I said determined this was just a joke of theirs. I turned toward the girls dormitories and took a step forward but shrieked as I collided into what seemed like a wall of electricity. I gaped at the invisible wall.

"You're in on this Potter, aren't you?" I accused. He seemed to recover from his initial shock when he heard me.

"As much as I wish I were and as much as I'd like to take the credit, my bloody brilliant best friends thought of this on their own," he said. He had a thousand watt smile plastered on his face.

"Actually, it was intended for Marlene but since she kissed me without further need of a charmed mistletoe," Remus said as Marlene McKinnon, my dorm mate blushed to the roots of her hair, "we thought we'd put it there to see which fools would be caught there."

"Sadly, Prongsie, you're the fool. You too, Lily," Sirius said winking at me. I scowled at him.

"Black, if you don't lift this charm right now, I'll hex you into oblivion!" I threatened.

"Sorry, no can do, Lily. By the way, James, consider this your present. Didn't get to buy you anything," he said as he headed for the portrait and I lost him in the crowd. James gave him an appreciative nod before he was out of sight. I doubted Sirius would want to miss the show. He just got out of my sight so I won't yell at him but I'm sure he didn't leave the room.

"What are you doing?" I yelled. "Black, get back here!" Seeing as he had no intention of answering me I changed the tactic. "Remus, as a Perfect you can't do this." I hoped guilt would make him lift the charm of the mistletoe. Remus instead just smiled sheepishly and followed Sirius.

"I can't believe this," I muttered.

"I'm ready when you are," James said in a sing song voice making kissing noises and wiggling his eyebrows. "Been ready since I first met you."

I gulped and took out my wand. "Finite," I said pointing my wand at the mistletoe. I reached for the invisible wall and was immediately zapped by the electricity. "Merlin's bloody beard!" I said and Potter chuckled at my imitation of a cuss. "Finite!" I said again, louder this time. Nothing happened. I ran my fingers through my hair, ready to pull it all out. "Finite! Finite!"

"Come on, Lily. Just one kiss and you'll be free," James said still smirking. "Would you rather spend your Christmas doing nothing?" I was about to say 'yes'. I ran my fingers through my hair again and sighed.

"Okay," I said. Potter's eyes lit up and he took a step towards me, I unconsciously took a step back and bumped into a coffee table.

"Damn it, Lily, you look hot with your hair messy like that," he said as he took another step and just at the last moment I ducked and kissed him on the cheek. He had a blank look on his face that I couldn't quite place. Disappointment maybe?

He reached out to the invisible wall and when his hand was zapped his smile was broader that I'd ever seen it. He truly looked like a mad scientist, electrocuted hair and everything.

I gulped realizing that we were inches away from being pressed up against each other. I reached to put my hand on his chest to push him back but he didn't move. He put his hand on my wrist and kept my hand there. His chest was rock hard and I felt the muscles underneath his shirt tense as his right hand moved slowly towards my face.

I gulped again as his hand cupped my cheek. I expected his hand to be rough and calloused from handling brooms so much but his hands were soft and warm. My eyes fluttered close at the touch but I quickly opened them realizing James Potter was about to kiss me!

A part of my brain, a small part, the logical one was screaming at me to get a grip, telling me there must be other ways. It showed me a hundred plans of how could I get out of this without kissing James but my whole being was blocking those thoughts out. I didn't know it until now but boy did I want to kiss James Potter.

His thumb traced the curve of my bottom lip and I sighed at his touch. I could feel his warm breath on my face. His chocolate brown eyes were dark with lust and he was looking into my eyes like he was looking straight into my soul.

I couldn't take it anymore. I grabbed at his shirt with the hand that was on his chest and I pulled him closer. My other hand tangled in his hair and it was his turn to sigh. When our lips met it was incredible. It wasn't a slow romantic kiss; it was far, far away from a peck. It was a desperate kiss as if we couldn't get more of each other. I moaned and he took the opportunity to slip his tongue into my mouth. It felt as if someone took out my heart and set it on fire. It was the most amazing kiss of my life. He was definitely skilled and soon my head stopped forming coherent thoughts. My hands roamed on his perfectly sculpted chest and as I got closer to the waistband of his jeans he groaned a low, guttural groan that made me want more of him.

"Well now, kids. Let's keep this PG rated," Sirius said as we parted for air. James touched his forehead to mine and smiled.

"Shut up, Black!" we both said between panting breaths and started kissing once more.

Who knew Christmas could be so much fun?

**Hi guys!**

**I have no idea why but I felt like I needed to write a Christmas fanfic today. I felt this weird urge to sing carols all day but my mom kept telling me that's bad luck. Anyways, ever since I got the idea of a Christmas fanfic today I brainstormed to see who I would write about (of course, the marauders popped into my head right away) and I wrote this literally non-stop until I finished it. **

**I hope you guys like it! **

**Review, maybe? (:**


End file.
